Mon Coeur
by Akaotsubo
Summary: -Mon cœur ne bat plus. - Alors laisse moi le devenir... - Merci Sasuke..


_Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et d'ici moins d'un mois je vais mourir.._  
_C'est étonnant comment la plus petite phrase peut avoir un impact sur tout pleins de gens._  
_Je n'ai jamais connu __mes parents, ils sont __morts__ à ma naissance en me donnant leurs vies pour moi... Enfin ma mère surtout, et mon père s'est tué pour la rejoindre. Elle est son cœur._  
_En parlant de cœur, c'est la raison de ma future mort. J'ai une malformation cardiaque et à mo__ins d'être opérer, mes chances de survie sont nulles._  
_Enfin, j'm'en fiche pas mal... J'aurais plus à aller au lycée et subir les moqueries des autres. C'est du à mon physique plutôt européen que asiatique._  
_Blond aux yeux bleus... Le stéréotype du parfait __allemand __diront__ les préjugés._  
_Aller encore plus que quelques jours et j'entre à l'hôpital pour en ressortir apaiser. Pour l'instant la sonnerie du lycée me rappelle à l'ordre tandis que je retourne dans la classe hostile._

Le cours prit fin dans un vacarme absolu. Rangeant ses affaires le plus lentement possible, Naruto sorti de cours sous le regard triste de Kakashi qui connaissait la destinée du blond.  
Marchant contre les murs en se faisant tout petit, le blond se mit à trembler en voyant s'avancer vers lui, la bande la plus malsaine de l'établissement.  
Une fille aux cheveux rouges et portants des lunettes le toisa de haut et le poussa le faisant tomber sous les rires de ses camarades.

Karin : Oups ! Bah alors Naruto on ne tient pas debout ?

Le blond avait appris récemment que la rousse était sa cousine. Mais lien de famille ou pas, Karin continué à lui mener la vie dure. Elle était souvent accompagnée de Suigetsu, un type aux cheveux blancs et aux dents de requin. Il était quand à lui le neveu de Kisame-sensei, un type assez...poissonneux en ce qui le concerne.

Karin : bah alors Naruto, on ne dit pas bonjour ?  
Suigetsu : Laisse Karin, il est trop faible pour toi.

Baissant la tête, le blond serra les yeux et les lèvres en se répétant intérieurement qu'il ne devait que tenir encore un mois, et après tout sera fini.  
Il senti l'air être aspiré quand Karin leva la jambe dans le but de le frapper et là tout alla très vite. Une voix se fit entendre du fond du couloir.

... : Karin, Suigetsu laissez-le

Le garçon le plus populaire du lycée s'avança vers le groupe, ses cheveux noirs se mouvant au rythme de ses pas, ses yeux noirs encre se posant alors sur le blond à terre et lui tendit une main en repoussant les deux harpies. Naruto s'empressa d'attraper timidement la main du brun, se demandant si encore une fois de plus il allait être frappé mais pour une raison qui lui semblait inconnue, les yeux du ténébreux lui semblèrent rassurants.

Karin : Sa..Sasuke-kun !  
Sasuke : Vous deux, degagez # !

Ni une, ni deux, les deux partirent en détalant comme des lapins laissant les deux garçons ensemble dans le couloir.

Naruto : Mer...Merci...  
Sasuke : J't'en prie... Naruto c'est ça ?  
Naruto : -surprit- Comment tu...  
Sasuke : -rit- Ton physique est assez particulier. Tout le monde parle du fameux européen blond aux yeux bleus.

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, le blond sentit ses joues rougirent sans remarquer l'expression du brun en face de lui.

_ J'avais déjà entendu parler de Naruto Uzumaki dans le faite que ce ty__pe n'était pas normal. Un blond aux yeux bleus et qui est asiatique. Non mais c'est impossible._  
_Et pourtant, ce même garçon est en face de moi en ce moment, et il ressemble tellement à un ange avec son visage si innocent. Et des yeux si bleus que je pourra__is m'y plonger tout le temps... Il est un véritable ange ma parole. Il a l'air si pur et si triste à la fois... Bizarre._

Sasuke : Hey je sais ! Naruto vient chez moi après les cours !  
Naruto : Hein que.. QUOI ?!  
Sasuke : Mon frère est en déplacement et vu qu'on vient tout juste de faire connaissance, vient avec moi chez moi, comme ça on pourra mieux se connaitre non ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, le blond se contente d'hocher la tête, ce qui fit sourire le brun qui lui secoua les cheveux avant de retourner dans un couloir.  
La journée se passa comme toutes les autres à une exception. Durant le cours de sport, le professeur eut la bonne idée de réunir deux classes de terminale par conséquent celle de Naruto et de Sasuke.  
Le cours débuta tranquillement, où les filles allèrent dans les gradins hurlant de tous leurs poumons les noms des garçons.  
Arrivant en retard à cause d'une discussion avec son professeur de physique, Sasuke entra sur le terrain et vit un Naruto s'écroulé au sol, la main crispait sur sa poitrine, son visage crispé par la douleur, les lèvres devenant progressivement bleues.  
Le professeur de sport hurla un délicat à s'en déchirer les poumons : STOP !, avant de courir en direction du blond.  
Plusieurs professeurs entrèrent sur le terrain en compagnie de l'infirmière qui posa sur les lèvres du jeune homme un masque à oxygène tandis qu'Iruka-sensei tournait autour de son filleul, le visage inquiet.  
Construisant un brancard de secours, les enseignants quittèrent le terrain en emmenant en passant devant le brun qui ne put détacher son regard du corps inconscient du blond.  
Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le professeur de sport fit reprendre le cours tandis que les rumeurs sur l'attaque cardiaque du blond se mirent à circuler.

Shikamaru : C'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que son cœur lâche...  
Neji : Il est vraiment faible ma parole.

Entendant tout ça discrètement, le brun ne put s'empêché de serrer les poings et de laisser passer sa fureur en courant comme un dératé, l'image du blond souffrant coincé dans sa rétine.  
La cloche sonna enfin la fin des cours, libérant en masse les étudiants pressés de quitter l'endroit appelé lycée.  
Se rhabillant en vitesse, Sasuke parti en direction de l'infirmerie et dans un silence digne d'un éléphant, ouvrit la porte. Il se figea en voyant assit sur un lit, Naruto torse nu qui pleurait aux rayons du soleil, ne se doutant pas de la présence du brun derrière lui. Cependant lorsque la porte rencontra le mur, le choc du bruit le fit sursauter et se retourner en arrière découvrant alors Sasuke qui accourut vers lui et le serrant dans ses bras.

Naruto :-surprit- ... Sa...  
Sasuke : Les larmes ne te vont pas... C'est les sourires qui te vont le mieux...

Rougissant à cette réplique, le blond se força de sourire, ce qui parut plaire au brun qui lui tendit la chemise posé sur la chaise.

Sasuke : Aller dépêche ! On va rater le début de Malcom !

Le blond le regarda sortit et enfila sa chemise assez rapidement avant de suivre les pas du brun qui ne cessa de parler tout le long du trajet de son frère. C'est très simple, pour Sasuke, Itachi est la perfection incarnée.  
Tous deux entrèrent dans une maison plutôt aisée, possédant un large jardin avec un étang où des carpes Koï se baignaient faisant dire au ténébreux que chaque été, il s'amusait à en rajouter des nouvelles créant alors de nouvelles familles de poissons.

Sasuke : Va t'installer dans le salon, j'descends prendre à boire.

Obéissant, le blond entra dans le grand salon, hésitant à s'asseoir et décida à la place de prendre un cadre où toute la famille Uchiwa posait provoquant en lui une boule à la gorge. Si ces parents étaient restés en vies, peut-être que lui aussi aurait eu à avoir une photo d'eux trois réunis. A la place la seule photo qu'il avait d'eux trois, c'était quand sa mère était enceinte de lui et que son père embrassait son ventre. Leurs expressions étaient si tendres. Et à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son cœur malade se serrait... Plus qu'un mois et ils seront de nouveaux réunis.

Sasuke : Naruto ?

Entrant dans le salon, le brun vit le blond reposait délicatement le cadre à sa place avant de s'excuser d'y avoir touché sans permission.

Sasuke : T'inquiète, c'est rien du tout.

Il tendit à Naruto une canette de thé glacé avant d'ouvrir la sienne et de boire une large gorgée en s'étalant aux côtés du blond qui but timidement.

Sasuke : N'empêche, tu nous a bien fais peur en sport tout à l'heure.  
Naruto : Ah...  
Sasuke : ...Y'a des mecs qui ont dit que ton cœur allait lâcher ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Le blond se figea sur les mots de son compagnon à ses côtés, tremblant devant les informations que ce dernier venait de lui révéler. Tremblement qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Sasuke, qui posa immédiatement sa canette et plia ses jambes pour se mettre à hauteur des yeux de Naruto.

Sasuke : Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas p'tit blond.  
Naruto : ...

Les mots sortirent de la bouche du blond qui expliqua à l'Uchiwa le destin qui l'attendait, son passé qui le hantait et la douleur qui ressentait chaque jour. Il termina son discours par un sourire bien triste en rajoutant qu'il ne devait attendre que quelques jours encore et puis tout sera fini. Il dormira enfin sans jamais se réveiller.  
Serrant les dents, Sasuke empoigna les épaules de son vis-à-vis et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Sasuke : Je t'interdis de dire ça Naruto Uzumaki !  
Naruto : ...C'est ce qui va se passer pourtant...

Laissant son cerveau de côté, le brun rapprocha son visage du blond et poussé par une impulsion, plaqua ses lèvres brulantes contre celles glacées de Naruto.  
La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Couché dans son lit, le brun la contemplait tout en surveillant la respiration du blond à ses côtés, le recouvrant quand la couette glissait. Il tourna la tête vers l'être à ses côtés, dormant paisiblement, la respiration calme et soulevant son torse nu calmement. Sasuke ne pencha vers ce dernier, se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait fait à ce torse en question il y a quelques heures auparavant. D'une main maladroite, il caressa la joue de l'endormi et posa ses lèvres sur son torse, ciblant la partie où se cachait le cœur malade.

Sasuke : T'arrête pas de battre... T'arrête jamais de battre, jamais tu m'entends. Je refuse que tu me le prennes... Jamais. Il est mon cœur..

Marchant dans la rue, le blond à ses côtés, l'Uchiwa laissa un bâillement s'échappait de ses lèvres, tout en maudissant les nuits trop courtes à son goût. Naruto ne se mit à rougir à cette parole, se rappelant les évènements de la veille.  
Remarquant les joues rouges de son camarade, le brun lui secoua les cheveux avant de partir en direction de sa classe, laissant un Naruto le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
La matinée se passa comme à l'accoutumé, et la pause de midi réveilla les estomacs affamés.  
Prenant son plateau, le blond marcha la tête basse, se demandant s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé de la nuit passé quand il sentit quelqu'un se mettre devant lui et le pousser à même le sol, tachant ses habits de sauce tomate.

Karin : Oh Naruto, on ne tient pas sur ses jambes ?  
Suigetsu : Il est tout sale maintenant. Qui va laver ça ? Ta maman ? Ah mais non j'oubliais elle est morte en te donnant la vie.

Les paroles du blanc eurent l'effet d'un boulet de canon sur la personne entrant dans le self, qui lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait entre les mains et de courir près du blond à terre et d'en décrocher une à Suigetsu, qui ne reconnut la chevelure noire de l'Uchiwa qu'au moment de l'impact entre le point et la joue.  
Un silence pesant se fit ressentir dans la salle, tandis que Sasuke releva le blond avec une grande délicatesse.

Sasuke : Naruto ? Ça va ?  
Naruto : ...  
Karin : Oï Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu prends la défense de ce minable ?!  
Sasuke : Ce minable tu dis ?

Affrontant la rousse du regard, le garçon attrapa avec tendresse le menton de l'homme à ses côtés et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant ce chaste baiser, sous les yeux écarquillés de tous les élèves. Sasuke se sépara de son blond et lança un regard circulaire aux membres de l'établissement.

Sasuke : Le premier qui ennuie ou a décidé de frapper mon petit ami, je le lui ferais payer compris ?!

Sans attendre une réponse, il entraina le blond dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Les écoute pas... Ils sont stupides  
Naruto : Ce que tu as dit...Sur moi c'était...

Se détachant du blond, le brun le regarda en souriant, faisant rougir son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke : Disons que tes yeux de saphirs m'ont envouté.

Rougissant aux paroles du brun, Naruto se calla contre ce dernier, son cœur battant d'un rythme pour une fois serein.  
Une semaine plus tard, le brun avait emménagé chez son petit ami, et s'occupait de lui telle une véritable mère poule, veillant chaque nuit au cœur de son ange blond, s'assurant à son réveil qu'il restait assez de médicaments pour maintenir le cœur encore en vie.

Naruto : Sasuke ?  
Sasuke : Tu es prêt ? On a rendez-vous avec Tsunade dans 1 heure. Elle a une bonne nouvelle pour toi mon cœur.

Arrivant dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, le brun attrapa la main du blond et la serra jusqu'à en ressentir les pulsions cardiaques .

Tsunade : Naruto ?

Suivant la chirurgienne en chef, le couple écouta attentivement les nouvelles plutôt bonnes qu'elle leur annonçait.

Tsunade : On a pu repérer un cœur qui serait compatible avec toi.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement avant de s'accélérer de bonheur. Son ange allait vivre.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Sasuke regarda du coin de l'œil son petit ami qui le regard vide, faillit trébucher plus d'une fois.

Sasuke : Ca ne vas ?  
Naruto : Si si, c'est juste que...J'ai toujours cru que j'allais mourir et là...J'ai envie de vivre parce que tu es là et que..

Sa phrase se termina contre les lèvres affamées de son amant qui ouvrit la porte de leur logis, le cœur heureux.

_On dit souvent que lorsque le bonheur est là, il fuit... Je crois que cette légende c'est vérifié. Même pas deux jours après notre rendez-vous avec Tsunade, elle nous appela pour nous prévenir que le cœur destiné à Naruto a été donné à que__lqu'un d'autre..._  
_A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, mon blond qui tenait un verre entre ses mains l'a tellement serré qu'il s'est brisé et s'est coupé..._  
_C'est en le soignant qu'une idée folle m'a traversé l'esprit...J'attends qu'il __ait__ le dos tourné pour met__tre les tissus imprégnés de sang dans un sac._  
_  
_  
Allongé sur un lit blanc, Naruto glissa son regard sur la porte s'ouvrant sur le brun.

Sasuke : Salut...  
Naruto : Sa..lut...

Se mettant sur le côté, Sasuke lui prend la main, tremblant légèrement en sentant le pouls faible et irrégulier de son amant.

Naruto : Ils disent que c'est foutu..  
Sasuke : Non... C'est faux... J'suis sûr qu'il y a encore un tout petit  
Naruto : Sasuke, j'vais mourir avant ce soir.

La vérité aussi crue, Sasuke l'a senti passé en lui. Elle fait vraiment mal.

Naruto : Mais.. Ce dernier mois a été vraiment le plus doux de toute ma vie. Tu es mon cœur Sasuke.

Souriant avec sincérité au brun, le blond serre les dents de douleur en sentant une pression au niveau de la poitrine.

Sasuke : ...Je reviens...

Sortant de la chambre, l'Uchiwa ouvre brutalement le bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade : Sasu  
Sasuke : Prenez le et sauvez le !  
Tsunade : ...Bien.

Sasuke : Naruto ! Ils ont trouvé un cœur ! Tu vas rester en vie..  
Naruto : Mon cœur s'est toi... Sasuke, promets-moi que lorsque je me réveillerais, tu seras là.

Se baissant pour embrasser le blond, le brun colle son front au sien, les yeux légèrement humides.

Sasuke : Je serais avec toi.. Je te le promets Naruto.

Et le lit entra dans le bloc opératoire, tandis que Sasuke entré dans un autre.

-3 mois plus tard-

_Je suis où ? Je... C'est quoi ce bip qui me fait mal aux oreilles ? Et cette odeur de formol !__Je suis où ? Je ... L'opération ! __Et__ S...Sasuke ! Merde j'dois ouvrir les yeux__ pour le voir.. Je veux le voir..Sasuke !_  
_  
_  
Luttant contre la lourdeur de ses paupières, le blond affronte la lumière du jour et découvre autours de lui une chambre blanche d'hôpital, vide.

Naruto : Sa..  
Sakura : Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

Une infirmière aux cheveux roses s'approcha rapidement de lui et vérifia si le blond allait bien.

Naruto : Mlle...Où...Où est Sasuke ?  
Sakura : Hum ?  
Naruto : Sasuke Uchiwa, un garçon assez grand avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux de même couleur. Il a l'air froid mais il est très gentil.  
Sakura : Oh...C'est de lui dont vous devez par  
Tsunade : Sakura !

Coupant la rose dans sa phrase, la directrice de l'hôpital entre dans la chambre de son patient, le regard rempli de tristesse et de compassion.

Tsunade : Naruto.. Je  
Naruto : Où est Sasuke ? Il devait être là à mon réveil ? Il me l'a juré !  
Tsunade : Il est là...En quelque sorte... Naruto, cela 3 mois que tu dors et cela 3 mois que tu as été opéré du cœur...Et... Sache que je suis désolé, c'était son idée, pas la mienne.  
Naruto : De quoi tu parles...?  
Tsunade : Sakura habille le. Je l'emmène dehors.

Guidant le blond dans une chaise roulante, Tsunade zigzague entre les tombes du cimetière avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'elle où sur le marbre blanc, les quelques mots gravés font serrés le nouveau cœur de Naruto. 

Ici repose Sasuke Uchiwa

_Je serais à jamais ton cœur_

1995-2013

Tsunade : ...Il avait fait des tests de comptabilité et il était plutôt bon avec très peu de risque de rejets... Je suis désolée Naruto...  
Naruto : ...Sasuke...

Une, puis deux, puis trois, puis plusieurs larmes coulent sur les joues pâles du blond qui serre sa poitrine, les battements réguliers de son cœur lui rappelant la présence protectrice du brun à chaque pulsion.

Naruto : Sasuke...

_Tu seras à jamais ton cœur.._  
_Tu es mon cœur..._  
_Je t'aime... _

_Fin_


End file.
